Love Of A Hero
by Nikki-Chaos
Summary: She was broken and was running from more than her demons, yet she had managed to catch his eye and was yet to shake it. Someone wanted her dead, the darkness in her mind and soul kept pulling her deeper and deeper into hell but could the love of a hero be enough to help her overcome it all?
1. Shaking hands

Her hands were shaking again, the small digits hitting against her legs from inside her trouser pockets. Breathing deeply she tries to stop them from shaking, her weary eyes glance around the plane at the fellow passengers to see if they can see them shaking too. When no one returns her gaze she drops it to her lap, the fabric of her trousers moving gently with the continued shaking of her hands.

_Just stop shaking, why won't you stop shaking._

She watches the fabric of her trousers move against her skin for five minutes, just sits and stares at it whilst her hands continue to shake. Soon it get's too much and she forcibly rips them from their prisons, the sound of material ripping following the motion. But she doesn't care she just wants the damn shaking to stop. _Why won't it stop?_

A pressure is placed on her shoulder and she jumps before snapping her head upwards, her eyes landing on those of the stewardess. She can see that she just surprised the stewardess and made her scared, her wide eyes and the crinkle in the stewardess' nose giving it away to her critical eye. Her eyes flick to the Stewardess' name badge and tries to force a calm smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry Grace, I was lost in my own thoughts and didn't mean to make you jump"

"Don't worry about it" Grace says with a forced smile "We'll be landing soon so you need to put on your seat belt"

"Okay"

She watches as Grace walks away to tell some others who didn't hear the announcement before dropping her eyes back to her hands, they were still shaking. Taking deep breathes she reaches for the seat belt and goes to buckle herself in, the metal of the belt clanking against the holster as she tries to put it home. After the fifteenth try the small click signaling the belt is fastened ringing in her ears and her gaze once again returns to her hands.

As the plane begins it's descent she tries to focus on her breathing, the short labored breaths coming out like small hisses as the air is pulled in and over her teeth and out again. As the plane wheels of the plane hit the tarmac of the run way she slams her eyes closed as an explosion of light filters into her brain, the smell of smoke clogging her nose causing a chocked gasp to leave her lips.

Through the clogging of her ears she faintly hears people passing by her on the aisles as they are finally allowed off the plane after a twelve hour flight, not one of them paying attention to the female still rooted in her seat with hands gripped so tightly her short nails were currently cutting into the skin of her palms, eyes slammed shut and her breath leaving her lips so harshly it could be mistaken for the wind that accompanies a hurricane.

A familiar voice sounds to her left before hands are gently lifting her from her seat, her belt undone in record time, they coax her into the body connected to the arms before leading her gently down the aisle and off the plane. The cool air clearing some of the anxiety eating away at her chest, her breaths become more shallow and controlled as she pulls the fresh air into her lungs greedily. She feels herself walk for around five minutes before the hands loosen on her arms and she's gently coaxed into a car, the smell of leather filling her senses.

As the silence of the car seeps into her bones she tries to focus of coming back from inside of her head, the flash of lights giving way to darkness. As the darkness begins to seep away to reality the sounds from outside the car filter in. She hears a man talking to someone about bag collection, the sounds of planes landing and taking off in the distance also feature.

The car door behind her opens and she hears something hit against the leather before the door shuts and footsteps walk around the car and to the drivers seat, the door opening and the sound of clothes shuffling as someone climbs in before the door is shut again. She cracks open her eyes to see a blurry outline of a man with light brown hair. Closing her eyes again she tries to focus on the darkness, focusing enough to push it out of her mind and back into the dark crevices of her mind that it had climbed from.

Chancing another attempt at opening her eyes she almost cries in relief as the blurriness leaves allowing her to see her surroundings, the darkness sticking to the edges of her vision threatening to once again overtake her, but she ignores it for now. Her eyes once again land on the driver of the car and she smiles, the familiar face acting like a balm to her weary heart, his hands are steady as he sits facing out the window of the car, his breath calm as though he was merely waiting for an order a fast food take out, not a broken woman to escape her own mind.

"Mitchell" she breathes, her voice too quiet but the stoic man beside her hears her, he turns to look at her and smiles softly.

"Ma'am" he nods "Are you feeling better?"

She stares at him her eyes locked on his olive green ones, the concern written there was a surprise. The only emotions she was used to seeing directed at her recently was pity, sympathy and grief. Those she had come to handle but no one had been concerned about her in a long time. It was refreshing in a scary way.

"I am" she nods "Sorry about that"

He just flashes her a small smile before starting up the car, he fluidly pulls the car away from the parking spot and across the tarmac towards the exit, her brown eyed gaze drifts towards the window as she watches the scenery unfold beside her. Soon the streets of New York begin to dribble in and she can't help the small smile that curls the corners of her bow shaped lips.

"Mitchell" she says softly not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence with too much noise.

"Yes ma'am"

"Could we please stop somewhere to get something to eat" she asks timidly "Before I am to go wherever it is you're taking me"

"To the tower Ma'am" Mitchell replies "And of course we can"

"The tower" she clarifies, confusion coloring her tone

"Yes" he nods

She just nods deciding not to ask anymore questions, they could wait. For now she just wanted a good old American burger and beer, everything else could wait until she had that in her body. Mitchell pulls the car into a space outside of an old fashioned diner, the white and red design of the building call to her like a beacon. The moment the car is parked she undoes the seat belt she didn't know was fastened across her body and opens the car door.

Stepping onto the sidewalk as Mitchell comes to stand beside her closing the car door she pulls in deep breaths, the smells of New York assaulting her senses bring up memories both good and bad. Mitchell leans over and places a hand to the small of her back and leads her towards the front door of the diner holding it open as she walks in first. Glancing around she notices a booth near the window and begins to walk in that direction, Mitchell following like a silent but steady shadow.

The two of them fold themselves into the worn leather, a chirpy blonde waitress walks over to take their orders and without looking at the menu she orders the two things that brought her here, Mitchell passing on the food. The sounds of the waitress writing down the order on the pad fills the air before she walks off.

She lifts her eyes from the downwards look they had fallen in to look at the man sitting across from her. He was older then she remembered, the crows feet in the corner of his eyes giving the smallest indication to his life as well as the splattering of gray hairs mixing in with his honey brown. His olive green eyes were moving around the diner at a face but calculated pace before flicking outside to check on the car, a rolls royce phantom she now notices, before they once again return to looking around the diner.

She had known him since she was born but as they both sat there in silence she felt as though they were nothing more but strangers. Two people who had been forced together, if she was honest she hated it. Raking her mind for her memories of the man she tries to broach a conversation, anything to keep her out of her mind for a little while longer.

"How is Belinda" she asks

She watches a small smile lifts Mitchell's face at the mention of his wife and he turns his olive eyes to her.

"She is doing fine, still working at the hospital"

"Still" she chuckles grateful for the noise "How long has she worked there now"

"Nearly 30 years" He replies adding a chuckle of his own to his tone

"And the kids" she presses "Max and Ollie wasn't it"

He nods "They're fine, Ollie has just completed his medical degree and is due to start as a doctor at the hospital in a few weeks. Ollie is still unsure of what he wants to do but he'll figure it out"

She nods as she remembers the one child of Mitchell's that was closer to her age, she was three years his elder but that didn't stop the pair from playing when they were younger, or getting into trouble together either. Mitchell's other son Max had been older than her by five years and never wasted his time with her, he was always near his mother when able asking questions. She had assumed from a young age that he would become a doctor, she guesses she should have put money on it.

"Ollie was always a free spirit" she speaks the silence once again creeping in "Whatever job he chooses will have to hold him down long enough for him to care"

Mitchell looks at her for a second before throwing his head back and laughs, the sound loud and raucous and completely male, his features lighting up with the emotion making her smile timidly as he lowers his head back down and turns his amusement riddled gaze to her again.

"Nothing will ever tie Ollie down, I fear he might jump from job to job"

"Makes for one hell of a resume" she shrugs causing Mitchell to laugh again

"That it does"

She goes to add something but the waitress walks over and places down her burger and fries as well as a pint of cold lager. She smiles at the blonde before reaching out her hands grasping the cold glass bringing the beer to her lips, the tangy taste welcome as the cold liquid slips down her throat. After a few mouthful's she moves the glass and settles it back down on the table smacking her lips slightly before she pulls the plate of food closer.

"Take it you missed this" Mitchell asks lightly as she reaches for the salt

"No one does burgers as good as America" she shrugs "the beer is debatable"

Mitchell chuckles as she reaches forward and grabbing the burger with both hands takes a rather large bite of it, her whole body humming at the taste. Chewing delectably despite the way she had initially started eating she lets her eyes drift out the window as Mitchell's return to his categorizing of the diner. She gazes at nothing in particular as she finishes her burger and fries in record time despite stopping a few times to finish her warming beer, her stomach protesting and the full sensation as she leans against the cold leather of the booth.

"Is he expecting me" she asks Mitchell

"No" Mitchell replies pulling his gaze away from whatever he was looking at "He doesn't know you're coming. He wasn't around when you phoned"

"Pretending to be busy"

"He doesn't have to pretend anymore" Mitchell replies cryptically his eyes darting to the waitress who had walked over to collect the dirty plate and empty glass of beer.

She nods not answering as she knew what he meant, they both watch as the waitress walks off before the one who served them the first time places down the bill. She waits awhile enjoying the comforts before sighing and reaching inside the pocket of her trousers to pull out the money to cover her order. Leaving the bills on top of the table the two of them climb out the booth and head towards the door, Mitchell once again holding the door open allowing her to walk ahead first, his hand a steady anchor against her lower back.

She walks over to car and when the lights flash to indicate Mitchell has unlocked it she climbs inside, settling herself back in the cream leather as Mitchell shuts the door. As she's fastening her seat belt she glances up at the scenery of New York and a small smirk lifts her lips as she spots a rather large building sitting high above the others, the name plastered on the side making it hard to miss.

Mitchell climbs in beside her silently, the only noise he makes is a small snort no doubt noticing what she was looking at as he starts the car. She sits back in her seat shaking her head as Mitchell starts the car and pulls out onto the road behind a steady stream of traffic. The car is filled with silence as the car drives behind traffic, every now and then stopping at lights and behind queue's of cars before Mitchell pulls into the opening of an underground garage.

She takes a deep breath before undoing her belt and reaches for the door handle, before she can open it, someone else does and she looks up to see another old face. She smiles kindly placing her hand into the one offered allowing him to help her out of the car.

"Hello Graham"

"Ma'am" he nods smiling politely "Pleasant flight"

"Minus the sickness" she replies a fake, too fake smile slipping onto her features

She glances to Mitchell to see if he was going to say anything to reveal her words as a lie but he just grabbed her bag from the backseat and shuts the car door before walking around to come stand at her side, his stoic mask once again gracing his face.

Graham nods before moving aside so Mitchell could lead her towards the elevator tucked in the corner of the garage. Her sneakers make no noise against the concrete as she walks, her eyes glancing around at all the cars, the four black SUV's almost invisible in the shadows. Leading her into the elevator she leans back against the cool metal wall as Mitchell presses the button to whatever floor she was supposed to go to. She'd never been here the whole place was an enigma and with a glance at the floor buttons she could see there was over forty floors which meant she was going to get lost.

_A lot._

The elevator comes to a stop silently, the doors swishing open and she steps out, stopping short as the sound of voices filter into her ears. The noise sudden after all the silence causing her breath to catch in her throat and the darkness to prod viciously at the side of her vision. A warm hand on her back snaps her eyes open, she didn't know she'd closed them, and with a glance at Mitchell who sends her a small comforting smile she is able to get her breathing under control and place one foot in front of the other leading her closer to the voices.

Mitchell leads her round a corner into what looks like a living room,the room occupied by six bodies seated in a circle formed by the couches. There was a fire burning against the back wall casting a strange orange glow around the room as she lets her eyes take in the people, no-one having spotted her stood there.

Her eyes land on the only other woman in the room and she could see this woman was going to be someone she had to watch. The woman had pale skin and bright red curly hair which was cropped to her chin, she was sat tensely in her seat her eyes glaring at the men sitting around her. Her nails hitting against the arm of the sofa in an agitated beat.

Next to her on her right was a older man, his brown hair freckled with gray, his clothes looking as though he was much too small for them. His leg was bouncing to its own beat as he wrung his hands in either nervousness or discomfort. His brown eyes were dancing to and from the people in front of him like a spectator watching a tennis match.

Seated on the edge of the sofa was another male, who unlike everyone else in the room seemed to be relaxed and slightly amused by the whole situation. He was lent back against the back of the sofa, he leg thrown over the top of the other bouncing it slightly as his nimble fingers twirled what looked to be an arrow next to his head. He had light brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She couldn't see much more due to him not directly looking at her but she could tell he was probably a feature in quite a few naughty dreams for imaginative women.

Across from him on the sofa in front of the fire sat two more males, both alike but different in completely different ways, one of them was rather large in stature, his arms looking as though they could crush her if he applied too much weight, his long blonde hair coming down to brush against his shoulders as he lent forward leaning his elbows atop of his knees, his hands supporting his chin.

Next to him sat someone she could only guess had a military background, his back was rigidly straight his head held high as he observed everyone seated around him with a critical eye, no doubt his mind was running over different scenarios and coming up with ways to avoid them. He was also blonde haired but instead of the golden blond of the larger guy his was a darker bordering on light brown. His blue eyes were emotionless and he was also rather built but not overly done. They suited his stature in a way that seemed seamless.

The sixth man in the room she couldn't see the profile of due to only being able to see his head over the back of the chair he was sitting in but she could see his hands moving animatedly as he tried to get the others to understand his point, his voice husky with emotion as he spoke every word in a way that was almost pleading.

She glances to Mitchell to see him as amused with the scenario as she was and turns back to look at the six people again before clearing her throat loudly causing six pairs of eyes to snap towards her. Five out of six sit a little straighter as they stare at her, their eyes critical as they trail from her feet up to her face and back again, assessing whether or not she was a threat. She'd had the action done to her enough times to recognize it as what it was.

The person who's face she couldn't see previously stands from the chair and moves forward, his face splitting into a large grin as he takes in all of her features slowly as she does the same to him. He was older than when she had last seen him yet that was the only difference she could spot, his brown eyes still gave away his emotions, his dark hair as rough-edged as always and his chin was still covered by his beard, mustache and goatee combination that was completely him. Her gaze drops from his face and runs over his body stopping as she comes to his chest and notices a strange light glowing from underneath his top, shaking her head deciding not to dwell on it she snaps her eyes to his as he stops a breath away from her, his arms extended wide.

She smiles sadly before launching herself into his arms her own wrapping around his body holding on as though he was going to disappear any moment. As his arms come around her in the same fashioned hug she feels tears begin to well up in her eyes and buries her head into his shoulder breathing in the smell of gunpowder, oil and wood that was completely his own.

"I've missed you so much" he breathes into her ear his voice thick with emotion

"Missed you too, so so much" she replies her own voice laden with the same emotion.

She loosens her arms as he pulls away and looks over her face again, his eyes wet from un-shed tears as he categorizes every movement and pore on her face. He smiles widely before moving to the side and looking over at the other five people in the room.

"Guy's I would like you to meet my daughter" He smiles widely once again looking back at her, his hand tightening its hold on her waist"Isabella Stark"

As five pairs of eyes snap back to her she idly notices that her hands are still shaking.

* * *

**End note - So new story. I would really love to know what you guys think. I know you all with favorite and follow if you like it which is great and lets me know that you want more. But i would really love if you could take the time to tell me what you think, I haven't written a first chapter like this before and I would love to know what you guys honestly think.**

**All mistakes are mine and If you see any let me know.**

**Anyway let me know what you guys think**

**Nikki x**


	2. The episode

**Just to be clear this story might include triggers for people suffering from depression or other mental problems. I try not to go into too much detail but if i do i am sorry it's just to build my character up. Anyway i told you and will continue to so don't bitch at me. okay.**

* * *

The oldish looking guy was the first to stand and walk over to her a gentle smile gracing his features as he holds out a hand, she places her much smaller one into it and he shakes it lightly.

"Bruce Banner" he smiles "Pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise" she replies kindly

The two blondes stand up next and her eyes widen as the one with the longer hair stands in front of her, she knew she was small but standing next to this dude she felt like a complete midget, her head didn't even touch his pecs and she thought she was going to end up with a broken neck just from looking up at him.

"I am Thor Odinson" he replies loudly, her ears ringing from the volume "It is a honor to meet you"

He shakes her hand as well and she groans from the pressure, he had a strong grip and she wouldn't doubt it if she ended up with a broken hand to go along with her broken neck.

"Thor as in legend Thor" she asks her brow furrowed in confusion "History class lesson Thor"

Her dad laughs from beside her and she cast a quick glance over to him "You've missed a lot Lizzy"

"Clearly"

She smiles kindly at Thor who moves for the other blonde to grip her hand, thankfully his grip was a lot lighter and didn't strain her bones.

"Steve Rogers" he smiles

She looks at him closely now that he was in front of her and she knew there was something about him she had seen before, she couldn't place it but it was bugging her. Sending him a small smile back her dad turns her to face the other two people in the room, the woman was smiling, one that wasn't too kind more like assessing whereas the other man was simply staring at her, his eyes blank and his face unreadable. He put her on edge for some reason and she didn't like it.

"These two are Natasha and Clint, but they are too lazy to come say hello"

"Hi" She nods at the two before turning to look at her dad.

She wanted out of this room, everyone looking at her was making her skin crawl, her chest tighten and her hands become a sweaty shaking mess. The hairs on the back of her neck were raised as the feeling of being stuck in a room with no windows begins to cloud her body, the walls of the room feeling as though they are closing in on her. She hated it, she just wanted out.

"Please tell me i have a room in this ridiculous tower" she asks quirking an eyebrow hoping her face didn't detail her internal battle.

Her father just smiles wide and excusing them, he turns to Mitchell and grabs her bag before excusing the man and walking into the elevator. As the doors close she feels her breath become shorter as the silent metal box moves silently towards its destination. As the door opens onto a floor she tries to tune in to her fathers words, only just realizing that he was speaking.

"So the others all live here too, i'll explain why a little later. It's two to a floor you share with Clint" he speaks not missing a word as he walks down the hallway, her trailing behind trying her hardest to breathe "I'm trying to find a way to identify who is on what floor on the floor buttons in the elevator. I just don't know how though, i mean if someone is new, like yourself, they're not going to find the floor easily"

She cuts off her fathers rambling by placing a hand onto his shoulder, he jumps slightly before turning to look at her.

"Try Stickers, it's simply and quirky"

"Of course" he cries "Why didn't i think of that. Okay so there is you and Clint, Steve and..."

"Dad" she admonishes "I would like a shower, tell me later"

She hoped her words didn't come out as harsh as she meant them but he just smiles widely and nods walking towards the door on the other end. It's now that she notices that it is the only other door minus the one they passed when they first left the elevator. The door was painted in a rich plum purple and had the letter I on it in a rich gold metal to match the doorknob.

Her father pushes open the door and walks in before moving to the side allowing her to look over her room. Her jaw drops as the first thing she notices is the full wall of windows in front of her giving her a gorgeous view of the New York skyline, the sunset that had started to form casting all the buildings in an orange and yellow glow. She turns her gaze and looks around the room to see it's a front room of some kind, couches were placed in a neat fashion around a solid dark oak coffee table, the couches in the same soft plum color as the door. There was a large TV placed on the wall above an open fire and next to that were two large vases with her favorite flower, violets inside them.

"Pepper chose the flowers" her dad says sheepishly "We didn't know if you'd ever come home but she wanted there to be some nice flowers in your room"

"Thanks dad" she smiles as she turns to look at him again, taking in the soft cream and plum colors of the wall.

"The door there leads to the bedroom and through there is the door to the bathroom"

"Okay"

She walks over to her dad and pulls him in for another large hug which he returns placing a small kiss to her hair, he pulls away keeping his hands on her shoulders and looks her deep in the eye.

"Welcome home baby"

"Cheers dad"

He places another kiss to her forehead before letting her go.

"The whole room has access to Jarvis and he can help control the windows, they are programmed to tint to black if you're watching a movie, or if you want the room warmer or colder and also he can turn your lights on and off. And no before you ask there is not any camera's in here. Also use him if you get lost, he can help you with anything, can't you Jarvis"

"Yes sir" A British voice floats around her room making her jump and her eyes widen "Sorry to startle you ma'am"

"No...no...its okay" she replies her breath coming out in short puffs

"Jarvis will help you with anything as long as you ask"

She nods and he smiles widely before leaving the room shutting the door with a soft click, feeling the darkness begin to prod at her vision and black spots to appear she grabs her bag and walks through the bedroom dropping it on the bed and into the bathroom. She didn't look to see what each room looked like, she could do that later.

Reaching her hands inside the shower she puts it onto freezing cold before climbing under the spray fully clothed and dropping to the floor as the freezing water hits against her skin. She brings her knees up against her chest and wraps her arms around them as her body begins to rock, tears fall down her face mixing with the cold water.

"Just leave me alone" she chants over and over her rocking becoming more and more violent "Just leave me alone"

She stays like that for around half an hour, her whole body shaking from the cold to match her hands, her teeth chatter against her lips. Glancing up she notices something on the shower head, thankfully the episode was starting to pass and she was feeling normal again.

She honestly didn't know what normal was anymore, in the last five months her life had drastically changed and now she had a constant demon ridding her ass, darkness that wanted to consume her and hands that wouldn't stop shaking. But she had started to learn the triggers and how to avoid certain things, the hardest part was pulling herself back, after each episode it was becoming harder and harder to escape.

"J...J...Jar...Jarvis"

"Ma'am are you alright" his voice sounded concerned, for a computer that was freaky but she remembered her dad probably built it so it was possible

"Wa...war...war"

Before she could try again the water of the shower warms up and she hisses as it hits her freezing skin, the feeling of thousands of knives hitting every part of her body being the only thing she could feel.

"Is that better ma'am"

She nods but doesn't answer, her teeth were still chattering and every muscle in her body ached from the violent shakes which had started to simmer down as the heat encased her body. Steam was rising around her and she highers her gaze to watch it dance above her in the small cubicle.

"Jarvis" she asks her voice finally at a normal level but quiet

"Yes ma'am"

"How did you know" she asks remembering she couldn't get the word warmer out yet the AI had somehow managed to change the temp of the shower to match what she wanted.

"I read your temperature levels and if it had dropped anymore you would have passed out. Not to mention your heart rate had decreased rapidly"

"Oh" she breathes "My father covers every base with you doesn't he"

"yes ma'am" the computer replies "Would you like me to get him"

"No" she shouts quickly "He can never know about this Jarvis. I am asking as his daughter, please never tell him"

"I will try my hardest ma'am but if he asks i can not lie to him"

She decides that is enough and grabs hold of the railing above her head pulling her tired and aching body up from the floor. She sighs and begins to pull off her wet clothes dropping them to the tile outside of the cubicle. Rushing through a shower and making sure she at least smelt clean she turns off the taps and steps out into her bathroom making sure to avoid the wet clothes.

Taking in the bathroom for the first time she wonders just how much her father spent. The whole thing was tiled from top to bottom, underneath her feet was warm letting her know there was probably a heater underneath it all. In front of her was a sink area with a large mirror above it, at both both ends were two cabinets fixed to the wall. The shower she was stood outside of was tucked into a corner and to the left of it was a bath big enough for four people to have a party in.

At the side of that and on the back wall (well back wall if you were looking from the doorway) was the toilet with another large cupboard next to it. The room was colored in a rich cream to match the living area with plum accessories scattered around. The light over heard was dimmer than a normal bathroom light which she was grateful for, she wasn't looking forward to getting blinded if she walked in here in the middle of the night.

Shaking her head she walks back out the door and into her bedroom, the space larger than that of both her living area and her bathroom put together. The bed was positioned in the middle of the room, the covers a rich cream color with plum flowers. The bed itself was a large dark oak colored sleigh bed, the bottom curled over and rather thick and the top was the same. It looked big enough to have a party inside of and she knew her small stature was going to be drowned by the sheer size of it.

tucked in the corner on her left was another door which she only guessed led to a wardrobe. On her right stood a large desk area with more flowers on it, probably courtesy of Pepper. In the far right corner stood a small table with what looked to be a phone on it and in the far left corner she could see a small chair positioned against another wall of windows.

"Jarvis do i have a TV in here?"

As soon as she's spoken the words a medium sized slit opens in the bottom of the bed to reveal a large TV.

"Oh, okay"

She walks over to the bed and grabs her duffle before walking over to the other door present in her room, as she suspected it was a rather large walk in wardrobe, all four walls covered in shelves that were in a rich cream color. Unlike the carpet in her bedroom that was cream and the laminate flooring in the living area this carper was a rich plum color and felt like silk under her toes. Due to all of the shelves being attached to the wall the room had a rather large open middle which she suspected was so you could get changed.

Dropping her bag to the floor and dropping to her haunches beside it she unzips the bag and roots around inside pulling out a pair of yoga pants, a rather large shirt she was positive belonged to her father and clean underwear. Dropping the towel she quickly gets changed, and grabbing the brush from her bag she walks back out shutting the door behind her.

She felt lost inside the room, the whole extravagance of it making her feel small and completely out of her comfort zone. It had been a while since she stayed somewhere that felt homey and she didn't know what to think or do. So instead she pads barefoot out the room and down to the elevator. She stops short as the other bedroom door opens and the guy she remembers to be called Clint walks out of his room, he was now in black jeans, a dark blue shirt and was like her barefoot. His hair was wet which indicated he too had been for a shower.

She lowers her head as she walks past him avoiding his searching gaze as she presses the button for the elevator and grabs the ends of her hair running the brush through them anything to distract her shaking hands. She could feel Clint's body heat against her shoulder but before she can think on it the elevator arrives and she heads in and into one of the corners. Clint walks in and presses the button for the floor, she hopes everyone is on before leaning against the wall, his gaze fixed on the doors in front of them.

She sighs before running the brush through her hair starting at the roots, the bristles dig into her skin as her hands continue to shake but she ignores it. Thankfully the elevator stops and the doors open, Clint continues to lean against the wall so she heads out first, arriving in the room she was first brought to. She sees her dad seated in the chair he was before talking to Bruce and walks over dropping down onto the arm.

"Hey" Bruce smiles "Enjoy your shower"

"Yeah" she smiles slipping her fake mask back into place "I could have a party in that thing"

Her dad laughs and turns to face her wrapping his arms over her legs, his thumb rubbing against the skin.

"You know me Izzy, i love my parties"

"No comment" she drawls earning a chuckle from everyone seated in the room, she feels heat rise up on her cheeks and ducks her head playing with the brush in her hands idly.

"I was just telling everyone about your sticker idea and they are all for it but now i need to decide what stickers to use"

"Well" she starts "Why don't you just make them yourself instead of buying them, and pick one thing for every person that is uniquely them. Like say a wrench for you and put that symbol on any sticker that is to do with you, so say you share a floor with Bruce"

"He does" Bruce laughs

"Well so for your floor, use the Wrench for you and whatever symbol for Bruce and we will all know that is your floor. And then for your lab use the wrench sticker again to indicate it's yours. Same with everyone else, one icon to indicate where everyone's shit is. And if something on a floor doesn't belong to anyone use a icon to indicate what is on that floor."

"Sounds like a good idea, easy to follow as long as we know what the symbol is" the female Natasha speaks agreeing to the idea.

"Izzy you are wonderful, you can tell you are my child"

"What permanently immature" she snarks raising a delicate eyebrow

Her father just stares at her before bursting out into loud laughter with everyone else, she glances around to notice Thor is missing but shrugs, her ears were still recovering from her first meeting with the guy so she was kind of please.

"Well I'm off to make stickers" he claps standing up "Play nice children i'll be back in a little while"

He leans down placing a kiss against her forehead before walking off and over to the elevator, she sighs shaking her head before dropping down into the seat he had vacated, from this vantage point she could see everyone in the room. Clint was once again seated in his previous position as was Natasha at the other end of the couch, Bruce was next to her where Thor had been sat before and Steve was next to him with a pad of paper and a pencil in his hand.

"So Isabelle" Bruce starts and she looks over

"Please call me Izzy" she says smiling gently not wanting to put too much fake in to it "I hate my first name and condemn my father for naming me it"

"Okay Izzy, what do you do for a living" Bruce asks "If you don't mind me asking"

He throat clogs but she swallows slowly and answers "I'm a sergeant in the united states army"

She notices that Steve looks up from his drawing intrigued and realizes she was right, he was a military man after all but it still didn't answer how she knew his face from somewhere.

"Are you on leave?" Steve asks

"Medical leave. I blew my shoulder out on a night mission so i was sent home for twelve weeks" she lies

Movement to her left has her glancing over at Clint who was staring at his with his eyebrow raised a look in his eye that told her he knew she was lying. She bites her lip and drops her gaze from his own and down her shaking hands. She knew it was a bold faced lie, her shoulder was okay and now she'd have to pretend it wasn't.

_Just what had she gotten herself into?_

* * *

**End note - not a big fan of this chapter but it's a character building chapter.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. It would be highly appreciated. **

**Peace, Nikki x**


	3. Anger

Her father returned after a couple of hours saying the stickers were in the process of being made and would be ready by morning, before he slipped into easy conversation with the people in the room and she slipped into the figurative shadows observing. She spoke when spoken to, Bruce would ask her a question or Steve would enquire about her army unit but more often than not she was left to watch. She could also tell she wasn't the only one. Natasha spoke to the others with relative ease but Izzy could see her eyes drift around the room assessing as though a threat was going to walk through the door at any moment.

_A threat did_ Izzy thinks to herself… _Me_.

She knew that whilst the others welcomed her with no problem Natasha and Clint were more cautious. They didn't know if she proved a threat or was lying about who she was. Izzy personally thought that was hilarious, why would anyone lie about being related to Tony Stark of all people. And not to mention she knew Clint had already caught on to her previous lie and was now dubious about every word that fell out of her mouth.

Around midnight Steve and Bruce excused themselves and her father followed stating he was going to check on the stickers leaving her alone with Clint and Natasha. She plays with the drink in her hands as she hears the two silently converse to her left before she hears more footsteps. Chancing a glance up she watches as the back profile of Natasha slips into the elevator.

"Why did you lie?"

The voice makes her jump and she drops the glass in her hands as both limbs crash against her chest in a wild attempt to keep her heart from jumping out. She takes harsh breathes to control her emotions as she glances up at the person who spoke. It was the first words she'd heard him say all night directly to her, other times he initiated conversations with others that included hers but he had never spoken directly to her and she silently hoped she wouldn't have to speak to him directly. Not until she was ready to.

"It has nothing to do with you" she answers curtly

"It does considering you lied to everyone in the room and they all happen to be my team mates"

"Well cheers for stating the obvious" she drawls standing from her seat and walking over to him "But as I said, it has fuck all to do with you"

She stares hard at him for a moment before pivoting on her heel and heads towards the elevator. She hurriedly presses the button waiting for the steel box to arrive and take her away from the tension filled room. It arrives a few seconds shortly just as she hears footsteps sidle up behind her, cutting into the elevator she presses a random number, already forgetting what floor her room was on and glances to Clint.

"Will you lie to your father as well?"

"Fuck you"

The elevator door closes leaving her seething in quiet anger, who was he to question her. He didn't know her and had no right to. He had no right to make her question every little motion she did as though they were in a glass box and he was a scientist taking notes. He had no right.

The elevator doors reopen and she stumbles out onto a floor that was defiantly not hers but she couldn't risk going back in the elevator and potentially running into Clint again. She just couldn't face him again until she had her poker face firmly in place and her lies all tied up with little fancy bows and well-practiced words. She had too much to lose if she screwed up.

Walking aimlessly towards the door at the end of the hall she pulls it open and peers inside to see a darkened room, curiosity flares to life inside her veins causing her feet to move forward into the darkness of their own accord. As the door closes behind her the lights flare to life illuminating a wide open gym area. Her brown eyes roam the room to see wide open floor space, enough for a dancer to move around in easily as well as a large boxing ring near the back. Towards the left she sees rows and rows of punching bags hanging from the wall calling to her like a beacon in the dark.

Padding across the cold floor towards the bags she allows her gaze to roam the room once more, taking in the details that became available the further she walked into the room. The room was decorated in a light slate grey colour with beech wood floors, as she walked along them she could feel the springiness in them and knew it was the best of the best after all her father wouldn't have any less. If he did he would just design better, it's who he was and she didn't see him changing anytime soon.

Along the right wall half of it was covered in large stackers filled to the brim with towels, water bottles and changes of clothes, from the distant view she had she could only guess that they ranged in sizes from Thor's to hers. The other half of the wall sported a glass wall giving her a unhindered look into the gym that lay behind it, unlike the one she was currently stood in this one was filled with rowing machines, treadmills, bikes, weight lifting machines. Everything needed to get your heart racing in your chest and the blood pumping in your veins.

She wondered why her dad had this stuff in the tower, he hated exercise unless it involved a woman on her back completely naked then that exercise he liked, any other he ran away from. But her mind fills with images of Thor, Steve and even Clint. They were men who looked after themselves and did it on a regular basis so she guessed the equipment was more for them. Not to mention Natasha who looked like she could snap anyone in half given half the chance.

Snapping her gaze from the machine she ducks between two punching bags and looks behind them at the wall to see a variety of gloves and tape. Walking over she picks up a roll and sits down on one of the two stools loitering the floor. Mechanically taping her hands she allows her thoughts to disappear and her mind to clear as she covers her knuckles and wrist in white tape. The motions relaxed her, her body allowing her muscle memory to control her actions and the swirling and ducking of her hands. Soon both hands are covered in tape and the roll is significantly thinner then when she started.

Standing up she initiates some of the stretches and body warming exercise's she remembers being taught, feeling her body lighten up and the kinks to iron out if only for a little while. As she steps up the large tan bag in front of her she idly notices it's too quiet. Quiet gives her mind time to cloud again, thoughts she didn't want to hear to drift into focus like a moving sea.

"Jarvis" she calls timidly, wondering if her father was right and the AI functioned in every room.

"Yes ma'am" she British voice calls reminding her that her father was very rarely wrong

"Can you play me some music please?"

"What kind ma'am"

"Anything loud and obnoxious enough to keep my thoughts at bay"

"As you wish"

The PA system kicks and in she has to smile as the sounds of AC/DC filter into the room, memories of sitting in her dad's garage as he worked on something filter into her brain as the music gets going. She hated each memory, they taunted her reminding her of better times, times when things weren't going to hell in a god damn hand basket that she herself built.

Pushing the thoughts from her mind she walks towards the punching bag and after checking the toughness with a few lax punches before moving back and bouncing on her feet. As the first punch flies hard against the bag she feels the tension start to break in her body, the ties that bound them loosening.

She continues to hit the bag as song after song plays in the background, her punches becoming harder and harder the more time passes. She distractedly notices she didn't tape her hands tight enough, the skin of her knuckles beginning to burn in pain but she ignores it and slams her fists into the bag one after another.

Sweat begins to pour down her back in steady rivers, the shirt on her back clinging to her skin like a second skin. The band of her yoga pants was also drenched and she didn't care, the friction from the material and the scar sitting there was like a dark reminder of how she ended up here today, how she came to the liar that walked into the tower a scant few hours ago.

Soon her body begins to tire and her punches lack meaning so she stops and catches her breath, her eyes focused on the swaying bag in front of her as she pulls oxygen into her starved lungs. Once she can breathe a little easier she begins to walk towards the door, the music stopping behind her letting her know that JARVIS was indeed a lot more powerful than she gave him credit for. With one last glance into the room where she left her troubles for now she closes the door and walks towards the elevator.

After pressing the button she begins to undo her the tape on her hands, some strips of it were red letting her know that she had indeed taped her hands wrong. Ignoring it she steps within the wooden box and stands looking at the numbers in front of her, wishing her father had already designed those stickers so she could know what floor her room was on.

"Jarvis, what floor is mine" she sighs giving In and asking for help

"Floor 37 ma'am"

She nods though doubts if the computer can sees her and presses the number, glancing up she notices she was on the 45 floor the whole time. Locking it away in her memory for later she listens as the elevator climbs the floors, her hands working to take off the tape still covering them. As the elevator doors open she glances out to see if Clint was there but when she's met with nothing she walks out quietly.

As she passes his room she glances at the door to see its open a little bit and hurries her steps along making sure to keep them quiet as to not alert him to her presence. Without a backward glance she opens her door and rushes inside shutting it as quick. Leaning against the closed door she breathes out harshly, something about Clint put her on edge. She didn't know what it was and whether it was a good or a bad thing all she knew was she didn't trust it nor did she trust him.

Trust was something she didn't court anymore, t had led to her paying a very high price in the past and she wasn't going to pay it again, couldn't pay it again. The only person she truly trusted was her father and that was because he could never lie to her, never hide something from her. And she had been the same in the past, always telling him what was going on and never once keeping anything from him but things had changed since she joined the army.

Things had changed steeply, now secrets were what she lived by. Hiding things became a defence mechanism she hid behind like a scared child. She knew she could tell her father, he would be sympathetic and try to do everything in his power to make things right but she couldn't afford to do that; she couldn't risk doing that the price would be too high.

Walking into the bedroom she strips off her sweaty clothes leaving her in just her underwear before she climbs onto the bed, making a mental note to clean the sheets tomorrow to remove the smell of stale sweat. As the too comfy bed encompass her she feels the exhaustion she'd been fighting all day finally win the battle and she closes her eyes allowing it to swallow her whole.

#-#

As Izzy steps into the elevator the next morning, the only sound being made is that of her jeans rubbing together with each movement she notices that her dad had already put the stickers on the floor. Looking at level 37 she notices a purple bow and arrow sticker as well as a green gun sticker which she notices must be hers and the bow sticker Clint's. she was curious as to why that was but decided to ask a later date and maybe ask her father instead of the man himself.

Pressing the button that had the sticker for food next to it she leans against the back wall playing with the bottom of her tank top as she waits for the steel box to arrive at its destination. Once it does and she walks out of the open doors the sound of laughter fills her ears. Following it she stops in the doorway to the kitchen observing as Steve and Bruce try to make breakfast with her father interrupting every few seconds.

A quick glance around told her that Clint, Thor and Nat weren't present just yet and she feels a breath she didn't know she was holding escape her lungs. Walking forward quietly she places a hand down on her dad's shoulder making her jump. As he turns his head to look a wide smile covers his face as he pulls her into a hug.

"Morning baby"

"Morning dad"

"Breakfast Izzy?" Bruce asks turning at the sound of her dad's voice

"Please" she nods and takes the seat to her father's left

She smiles graciously as he hands her some coffee and takes a sip of the heated liquid to notice it was done just the way she liked. Looking at her father he smirks before lifting his own cup and taking a sip, shaking her head she takes another gulp before lowering it to the countertop.

"What happened to your hands?" Steve enquires as he notices them on his turn back to the food

"Hit a punch bag last night for a few hours and didn't do my hand tape tight enough" she shrugs pretending to hiss "Shoulder hates me for it now"

"Idiot" her dad mumbles but she ignores it instead keeping her eyes steady on Steve hoping he buys the lie

"Ever need a partner or someone to do your hands let me know?"

She nods "Thanks, I will"

The four of the drift into silence as Steve and Bruce carry on making breakfast and her father looks over the day's news on his Stark Pad. Izzy she just watches feeling the comfortable nature surround her, she wondered what made this group of people come together, what made them act the way they did and class each other as team mates.

It bugged her but at the same time she didn't want to know, she had seen enough war to last a lifetime and didn't want to see theirs either as that was the only solution she could come up with as to why they were so close. They had fought a war and come out the other side stronger and together.

The elevator doors open and Izzy turns her head to see Clint and Nat walk out of it, turning back to the cup in her hands she listens as they both sit at the stools next to her and her dad, Nat next to her on her right and Clint on her father's left. She feels eyes scanning her and looks up to see Clint's eyes trained on her hands.

She was glad they weren't shaking anymore, she didn't know why they'd stopped but she was grateful. She could only hide it so much.

"So did you all like the stickers" Her dad asks breaking the silence

She listens as everyone voices their opinions on the stickers and laughing at the guessing game they all had to play, her father enjoying it way too much as Steve voices the most confusion. With Bruce and Izzy backing up Steve her dad gives in and explains all the stickers and what they mean, she tries to file the information away so that she doesn't get lost but she knows it will be a while before she completely remembers where what is located.

"Sounds complicated" she mumbles earning a laugh from her dad

"You've spent too much time in war baby, you'll figure it out soon enough"

"Yeah…I hope so"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, shits been hectic and I wrote this story in my bad period so it was hard to try and write it when I was no longer there.**

**I will try and make the next chapter longer. I've found my inspiration again but still this story might be slow**

**Feedback is appreciated. Love you all**


End file.
